


Yohadia, brought to you by a rich blonde girl

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aqours day trip, F/F, Gay crack, Mari spends her birthday wisely, gay people yaaaaay, lol gay people, mari says fuck, not entirely crack but when maris there it kinda is, second years love triangle, so does kanan, so is dia, they are MATCHING, yohane is gay again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ohara Mari surprises Aqours with a chaotic homosexual day trip for her birthday, and Yohadia get closer.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Yohadia, brought to you by a rich blonde girl

‘GET UUUP FUCKERS!’ *HOOOOOOONK!*

Yoshiko winced and covered her ears as the sleepy fallen angel was awakened by none other than Ohara Mari and her… bright purple diamond encrusted megaphone?

A birthday present, perhaps? She would not be surprised. 

‘Mari. Put that fucking thing down right now,’ groaned Matsuura Kanan, who Yoshiko could hear complaining from two futons away. 

‘Only for you, my darling Kanan-chan!’ Mari dramatically grasped her megaphone to her heart and appeared to switch it off.

‘Mari-san. It is 7am. I am going to kill you,’ Yoshiko looked at the girl rising both sleepily and angrily from the futon next to hers, dark brown silky, slightly messy bedhead hair in two cute low pigtails, fighting her sleepiness and trying to fully open her turquoise eyes. 

Suddenly, being woken up by a loud rich blonde girl at 7am on a Saturday was a blessing in disguise. Sleepy Kurosawa Dia was just adorable. 

She realised sleepy Kurosawa Dia was returning the stare Yoshiko was giving her. Yoshiko awkwardly looked away. It was probably bit too early to be admiring her crush, but she was a little chuuni lesbian after all. 

‘Mari-onee-chan, it’s so early! Please could you give us more of a lie-in? Ruby needs her sleep!’ whined Ruby from across the room. It turned out sleepy annoyed Ruby was more confident than usual, confident enough to borderline yell at Mari.

‘Not even for you, little Wooby! It is my 18th year of being SHINYYYYY so I am taking you sleepy bitches on a fun trip today! It’s an early start, yes, but we need to remember that travel will take time out of the day too!’

Yoshiko raised an eyebrow. Mari sounded pretty organised, much more than her usual spontaneous self. She had been going home from practices earlier and Yoshiko would often catch her grinning slyly while typing away on her phone. Even the sleepover they had was somewhat organised, Mari had a feast prepared and a massive room full of futons where they all slept (well only after a very loud game of Cards Against Humanity which caused many ‘BUU BUUUU DESU WA’s and Dia frantically covering Ruby’s ears, a thousand disappointed shakes of Kanan’s head and several Chika and You laughing fits.)

‘It’s so early, zuraaaa.’ 

‘Mari, this is just unreasonable.’

‘Mari-chaaan, I was having such a good dream where I did a perfect backflip dive!’ Zuramaru, Riko and You also decided to make their complaints heard.

‘Wait, where the fuck is Chika?’ asked Kanan.

You then turned red as everyone turned silent and noticed Chika in the same futon as her, snoring not so quietly but still looking pretty adorable sleeping while still spooning You. Mari’s speech didn’t seem to have woken her at all.

Yoshiko noticed that Riko did not look very happy.

‘CHIKA-CHAN! WAKE UP!’ Riko angrily crawled over to Chika and You’s futon and started shaking Chika awake while You awkwardly smiled at everyone else. Yoshiko smirked. She had to admit the second year love triangle situation was interesting to watch. You had a very obvious crush on Chika. Riko had a very obvious crush on Chika. Everyone, apart from Chika herself, knew this.

‘Oooooh, what’s going on here?’ Mari waltzed over like the dramatic rich girl she was and put her face right up to Chika’s.

‘LOCK- OOOOOOOOOOOOON!’

‘WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!’

The other Aqours members shrieked with laughter as Chika was woken in shock with Mari making a disturbing face right in front of hers, falling back onto You who then knocked Riko over and the four of them just ended up in a goraning heap, Chika still freaking the fuck out.

‘Chika-chan, it was just Mari! It’s not a monster! Well…’ You tried to reassure her.

‘What was that, You-chan?’ Mari seemed mildly offended.

‘I swear to god. Chika-chan, if you don’t stop your very sharp elbow stabbing into my stomach I think I might stab you.’

‘WATASHI?’ You (Watanabe) screamed.

‘NO YOU, NOT YOU, YOU!!!!!’ Riko screamed back.

Riko was also not at her best in the morning, Yoshiko noted as Riko, with massive eye bags and very messed up bed hair chased a terrified You around the room while a very confused Chika was trying to make sense of her surroundings.

‘Alright, alright, that’s enough pissing around!’ Mari made use of her bright purple diamond encrusted megaphone once again.  
‘I have a fine breakfast prepared for all of us, so hurry up and get ready! Or I’ll get Hanamaru-chan to eat it all!’

‘I’m listening, zura?!’

Yoshiko quickly stopped watching the second years being stupid as fuck and went to one of the many, many bathrooms to change into her usuall fallen angel gear. She was NOT missing out on the Ohara hotel chocolate and strawberry pancakes. She would get to them before Zuramaru for sure. 

The great fallen angel Yohane descended downstairs to eat the Ohara hotel’s incredibly sexy food. They had a lot of foods from all around the world, there was always a huge colourful selection every time they went to the hotel. 

Yoshiko made a beeline for the pancakes, Zuramaru was very interested in the French bread and all the different jams so the pancakes were hers. She grinned as she squirted chocolate sauce and sprinkled chopped strawberries onto her pancakes. Yoshiko grabbed her tray and rushed to eat them-

Well. Not before she nearly crushed her crush.

Kurosawa Dia’s very healthy looking breakfast tray with a rice breakfast and a selection of fruit went flying in front of her as she crashed into Yoshiko, both girls tripping over each other and Yoshiko very ungracefully landing face down onto Dia.

Yoshiko was absolutely shitting herself. Too much to even move from the position she was in- and then her eyes focused on the face of Kurosawa Dia, directly underneath her.

She was so close she could feel Dia exhaling onto her face.

Yoshiko did a double take, and then as she was still more frozen than the popsicles Watanabe You decided to have as a breakfast for some reason, her face slowly began to heat up and she could feel her heartbeat getting louder and faster as Yoshiko and Dia stared at each other. On top of each other. On the floor.

They didn’t even notice Mari and Kanan screaming with laughter next to them.

Dia was the first one to be pulled out of the awkward gay trance they had and screamed,  
‘YOSHIKO-SAN!! LOOK WHERE YOU’RE GOING, WILL YOU?!’

Yoshiko’s bottom lip trembled as she sat up and looked at Dia’s very angry and annoyed face.

‘Uh- I mean! I’m sorry Yoshiko-san, forgive me… I should’ve… looked where I was going as well- my apologies,’ mumbled Dia as she awkwardly looked at the floor.

‘You look a little bit flustered there, Dia! Honestly, one would think you-’

‘BUU BUU DESU WA! Be QUIET for once in your life, would you Mari-san?!’

At lightning speed Dia had recovered from her awkward position on the floor and was right up in Mari’s face, seemingly trying to silence her.

Eh-? thought Yoshiko. Well, wow… that was awkward. 

She couldn’t say she wasn’t happy it happened though.

Dia had been SO close to her- wow… she smelt so nice, of expensive shampoo and her Dia-sama™ scent. Yoshiko felt intense butterflies replaying that moment in her head… dear god did she like this girl.

The profusely blushing chuunibyou scuttled off, holding her pancakes that had somehow survived the buu buu collision (it was Dia’s food that had gone everywhere and the hotel staff were hurriedly wiping it up while Dia hung her head in embarrassment) 

Yoshiko would offer to clean up, but she was scared of making another mistake. She attempted to calm herself down while eating the strawberry and chocolate pancakes, still very much blushing from the not so straight encounter with the student council president.

‘Zuraaa~ you’re still bright red, Yoshiko-chan,’ smirked Zuramaru, nudging Yoshiko with her elbow. Ruby noticed and giggled. Yoshiko rolled her eyes.

‘You and Onee-chan were pretty close over there~!’ squeaked Ruby, trying to hold her giggles.

‘Is this how fallen angels flirt, zura?’ Zuramaru teased.

Sitting next to Zuramaru and Wooby turned out to be a bad idea.

~

‘All abooooooooaaard!~’ Mari opera-sung to the rest of Aqours, bowing and gesturing to the minivan they had been led to. For a person with quite- well- exquisite tastes, this was a pretty plain minivan. 

‘It’s NOT eye-soreingly purple?’ You raised an eyebrow.

‘Oh You-chan, not EVERYTHING I do is extra! Only most things!’ giggled Mari. 

‘Go on, hurry up and get on!’ she exasperatingly shouted when everyone looked unimpressed.  
Chika and Riko made a beeline for the back seats, and laughed as they both collapsed onto them, Riko staring intently at Chika. She seemed happy that she got to spend time with her after she discovered Chika and You slept in the same futon last night, Yoshiko mused. You however, sighed and joined up with Kanan in the front seats.

‘You can actually drive, right Mari?’ Kanan doubted, crossing her arms.

‘Kanan-chan! How dare you doubt my skill with a vehicle!’ Mari gasped.

‘We’ll be watching you, Mari.’ You gave her a suspicious look, also doubting Mari’s driving ability.

‘Honestly, does anyone have faith in me these days? NOT shiny.’ Mari shook her head and made her way into the driver’s seat. You and Kanan then began to insist that Mari bring staff that could actually drive with her, which quickly turned into an argument, and then just insults.

By then Zuramaru and Ruby had sat in the seats in front of Chika and Riko, seemingly discussing a book that Zuramaru was holding. Which just left-

‘I guess it’s me and you, Yoshiko-san…’ Dia awkwardly muttered, not looking Yoshiko in the eye.

‘Yeah…’ Yoshiko whispered back, also finding it hard to make eye contact and desperately trying to make her gay datenshi brain fucking STOP replaying how kissable Dia’s lips looked when she-

‘I-I-IT’S YO-YOHANE!’ she spluttered out, several seconds after she last spoke.

There was an awkward silence, and then Dia, still not making eye contact or acknowledging her, shuffled off and boarded the bus, nearly tripping over the first step.

Yoshiko had no idea why she thought that was so cute.

~

The minibus Mari had selected for them was that kind of minibus where the seats are THAT close together, so that it is completely impossible to avoid you and the person sitting next to you touching thighs at all times.

Curse you, Ohara Mari, thought Yoshiko, her heart beating probably twice as fast as it normally did. 

She tried to inch her thigh away from Dia’s so that she wouldn’t make Dia uncomfortable or anything, but their seats were far too close for that. Dia seemed to be trying to do the same thing, but was also unsuccessful. 

This carried on for about 15 minutes of the drive while in the background Rubymaru could be heard excitedly discussing Zuramaru’s book and Ruby’s new ideas for Aqours costume designs, Chikariko were laughing about god knows what while You tried to ignore Chika and Riko’s chatter and join Kanan on yelling at Mari basic road safety tips, with Mari blasting metal music to try and get them to shut up as she drove not very well and probably slightly above the speed limit.

Yoshiko sighed. She reached down for her bag and pulled out the noise cancelling headphones she knew she would need if she was going to be staying somewhere where Ohara Mari had the chance to blast metal. She picked her main playlist and shuffled it, unknowingly relaxing her thigh against Dia’s as she let herself become distracted by the music.

About a minute ago, she thought she could hear a voice next to her. She lifted up one headphone and saw Dia next to her opening and closing her mouth.

Yoshiko hurriedly paused the song and slid her headphones down.

‘D-Dia-san?’ she squeaked, hoping she wouldn’t get scolded.

‘Ah- I’m sorry for interrupting Yoshiko-san, but I can hear your music rather loudly. You seem to have a lot of headphone spillage, those seem to not be so efficient in terms of keeping noise inside them.’

Yoshiko flushed in embarrassment.

‘I’m so sorry Dia-san! I-I’ll turn it down! I just, uh, had to drown out Mari’s music somehow, heh….’

‘That’s perfectly understandable,’ sighed Dia, turning away and looking out of the window.

Yoshiko blushed, but was glad Dia agreed, and turned down her music. She hoped it wasn’t spilling or bothering Dia anymore.

~

Ten minutes later, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. It was Dia. 

Dia muttered something to her, but she wasn’t quite loud enough to be heard. She looked kind of embarrassed…

So cute.. Yoshiko thought, trying not to grin.

‘Sorry Dia-san, I didn’t quite pick that up,’ Yoshiko awkwardly replied.

‘Y-Yoshiko-san, what are you listening to?

‘Oh, my music… it’s this!’ Yoshiko couldn’t explain it but she felt so happy, was Dia actually starting a conversation and trying to talk to her?? Her? 

Her heart beat faster as she showed Dia the song playing on her phone, trying not to smile at the fact Dia genuinely seemed interested. 

‘Pyramid by.. ALYSS?’ Dia read out the English song title.

‘Haha.. yeah.. do you wanna listen?’

Yoshiko reached up to her head but then realised she wasn’t wearing earbuds like usual.

‘Oh.. oops- forgot I was wearing headphones, sorry Dia-san!’

Dia giggled, smiling in amusement. 

Yoshiko loved that sound. She needed to make Dia laugh more.

The awkward moment was broken as the minibus came to a screeching, badly executed halt, and everyone had to fight for their faces not to SLAM into the seat in front of them.

Yoshiko failed. 

Wow, that hurt her nose…

‘Y-Yoshiko-san! That looked painful, are you alright?!’ Dia asked her worriedly.

‘I’ll be fine.. I just hope I don’t snort blood or something.’

...

‘HEY FUCKERS, WE’RE HERE!’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely homosexuals! Yes, of course I couldn't leave the Yohadia fans here even though there is literally 5 of us, there will of course be a spicy part 2 to this fic which I won't spoil but it will be good. And gay. Naturally. The song I chose was a song that is a fucking banger but like I'm the only person who likes it and unfortunately it reminds me of some really cunty people so I put it in the fic and it reminds me of Yohadia now lol which is good. Anyway hope you enjoyed I wouldn't mind a nice comment or a bit of constructive criticism if you're feeling generous!


End file.
